Pożegnanie
by marta madzia
Summary: Taki leciutki ŁotEst w oparciu o pewną piosenkę.


Napisane kiedyś od tak i bo tak, po zbyt wielu odsłuchaniach „Hüvasti Talinna" Spruse Puiestee. Scenka, do której przez ostanie kilka miesięcy nie wymyśliłam niczego więcej – jakiejś wielkiej fabuły i tak dalej, więc pozostała scenką spod znaku Inflant. W dodatku taki trochę songfic, ale nie do końca... i mam nadzieję, że forum poradzi sobie z kodowaniem znaków, bo na językach bałtyckich i ugrofińskich Sieć lubi mi się motać.  
Ostrzeżeń jako takich brak, choć EstŁot lub ŁotEst (jak kto woli) się przewija.

**Pożegnanie**

Gabinet Eduarda znajdował się na parterze zaraz na lewo od drzwi. To było praktyczne rozwiązanie. W przypadku pojawienia się interesantów w domu nie trzeba było ich przeprowadzać przez pół piętra, oznaczało to, że nie trzeba się martwić o utrzymywanie go w idealnym porządku. Kuchnia znajdowała się po przeciwnej stronie korytarza, była duża, jasna i dzięki swojemu położeniu równie łatwo dostępna z salonu, co z gabinetu. Eduard uważał to za rozwiązanie optymalne. Kiedyś wszystko tu wyglądało inaczej. Zupełnie inaczej i ledwie już pamiętał tamten rozkład pomieszczeń. Pozostały po nim tylko ściany nośne, a one chwilami były już nie do odróżnienia od innych. Czasami tylko nogi jeszcze pamiętały stare ścieżki. Zdarzało mu się, że w zamyśleniu i zaspaniu dochodził do wychodzącej na ogród biblioteki zamiast kuchni poniewczasie orientując się, że już lata temu to przebudował. Stawał wtedy twarzą w twarz z regałami książek głównie w jego języku i uśmiechał się zadowolony. Patrzył na całkowicie fikcyjny obrazek na ścianie, który zwykł sobie kojarzyć ze spustoszeniem Pskowa wiele wieków temu. Aż dziw, że w ogóle to jeszcze pamiętał. Wątpił, aby obrazy w jego głowie wiele miały do rzeczywistości. Zdeformowały je późniejsze bitwy, bitewki, okupacje, wzloty i upadki, ale jakie to miało znaczenie? Żadne – odpowiadał sam sobie i obracał się na pięcie. Kuchnia była teraz od frontu. Raivis uważał to za średnio udane rozwiązanie, bo przy zapalonych światłach przez ponad pół roku, gdy w ogrodzie straszyły łyse kije, można było do tej kuchni niemalże zajrzeć. Kuchnia niby nie łazienka, ale… Z drugiej strony biblioteka z tyłu była jego ukochanym miejscem w tym domu, nie tylko, dlatego, że przeszło dwa regały zapełniały jego własne książki. Po prostu lubił widok, jaki roztaczał się za wielkimi, szklanymi, przesuwanymi drzwiami. Kochał grę świateł na złoceniach okładek, przeszkleniach ramek, na drewnianej podłodze. Na myśl o tym, że biblioteki mogłoby nie być robiło mu się smutno i szybko kuchnia od frontu przestawała go w jakimkolwiek stopniu martwić. Zresztą to nie był ani jego dom, ani tym bardziej ryskie mieszkanko, które okupował na co dzień. To był Rewel… Tallinn. Westchnął i zdjął z czajnika gwizdek nim ten rozwył się na dobre. Jeszcze chwilę pozwolił się wodzie gotować, a swoim myślom błądzić. U Eduarda zawsze ogarniało go myślowe rozleniwienie. Nie musiał się martwić o zakupy, o spotkania, o nic. O pierwsze Eduard martwił się z odruchu, a drugie tu nie obowiązywało. Tak było niemal zawsze, nawet wtedy, gdy Tallin od Rygi rozdzielała granica o wiele bardziej dotkliwa od obecnej. Kiedyś może było nawet łatwiej… Przynajmniej dla niego, ale w takim razie to nie do końca mogło być łatwiej przy zaburzonej proporcji, bo – Czajnik ponownie znalazł się w jego polu widzenia i przerwał jego rozmyślania. Do nikąd one i tak przecież nie prowadziły. Rewel i Dorpat… Tfu – roześmiał się trochę zły na siebie, że nadal mu się te nazwy jednak czasem mieszają. – Tallinn i Tartu były teraz po jednej stronie granicy i to, że kiedyś było inaczej, a Eduardowi nie było z tym lekko nie miało już zbytniego znaczenia.  
Z tą myślą w głowie zalał sobie herbatę i poszedł z nią do biblioteki.  
Słońce szło w wodę. Stąd jej nie było widać, ale wystarczyłoby wejść na piętro, aby z okna zobaczyć zatokę lśniącą ponad drzewami. Ale biblioteka była przecież na parterze. Tu złoto-pomarańczowe niebo łączyło się z ziemią i drzewami na niewielkim wzniesieniu. Wiatr wiał od niewidocznej wody, wpadał przez rozsunięte drzwi i próbował strącić ze stolika luźne kartki. Eduard odruchowo postawił na nich kubek z herbatą nim sfrunęły na dywan. Nawet na nie nie spojrzał. Raivis roześmiał się cichutko. Stał w drzwiach i patrzył. Po prostu patrzył oparty o drewnianą framugę. W dłoni trzymał miskę z winogronami i kubek, ale chwilowo one mogły poczekać. Nie były tak ciężkie, by musiał je od razu odstawić. Mógł słuchać płynącej z głośników piosenki, mógł słuchać śpiewającego ją nieświadomie Eduarda.  
_- Kõndides üksi mööda Tallinna tänavaid, mõtlen, et homme siis ongi see päev._  
_(- Idąc pustymi ulicami Tallina, myślę o tym, że jutro naprawdę jest ten dzień.)_  
Mógł popatrzeć jak ekran odbija się w jego okularach, jak wiatr szarpie kartki, czyhając na chwilę, gdy przez moment nie będzie na nich kubka. Mógł próbować zgadnąć, co też takiego zupełnie pochłonęło jego uwagę w kilka minut, przez które go tu nie było. Rozmawiali wcześniej i laptop po prostu stał i patrzył na nich cyklopim okiem ekranu, ale był nieważny, a teraz? Malutki Eduardowy świat Internetu i muzyki.  
_- Kus tõusen ma vaikselt ja sind ei ärata, pakin ma asjad ja ära siit läen._  
_(- Kiedy obudzę się cicho koło ciebie i zostawię cię śpiącą, spakuje swoje rzeczy i odejdę)_  
Nie żeby Raivis miał dużo przeciwko niemu. W końcu dzięki niemu po wiekach Tallin i Ryga były chwilami dziwnie blisko siebie, choć nadal daleko. Czasami tylko przed samym sobą przyznawał, że jest o komputer klasycznie zazdrosny. O ilość poświęcanej mu uwagi, choć przecież Eduard nigdy nie wymawiał się laptopem, nie wyciągał go przy nim, jeśli nie był im obu do czegoś potrzebny… No chyba że było to coś naprawdę pilnego. Ale co z tego? I tak był zazdrosny. Tak jak teraz. _Jäävad maha paekivimüürid ja väravad,_  
_maha jääb tee, mida astus me jalg._  
_(Ściany i bramy z kamienia zostaną na mną,_  
_ścieżka, którą szliśmy razem zostanie z tyłu)_  
Spojrzał kątem oka na wieżę i westchnął. Technika go generalnie nie lubiła, ale to podobnie jak kwitnąca w nim zazdrość nie było niczym nowym. Z dwunastu utworów na płycie teraz akurat musiał polecieć ten. Złośliwość losu – pomyślał i tylko przypadkiem się nie skrzywił. Wszedł do biblioteki i postawił winogrona na stole - porcelit zadźwięczał o szkło. Eduard spojrzał na niego, złote niebo odbiło się na moment w jego okularach. Przestał śpiewać i uśmiechnął się. Raivis bez słowa usiadł mu na kolanach. - Wyjeżdżasz gdzieś? – Zapytał lawirując wzrokiem pośród zdjęć i słów w języku, który rozumiał, ale który bez względu na setki minionych lat ciągle był w jego oczach czymś odrobinę egzotycznym.  
_Maha jääd sina, kel silmad on säravad,_  
_ei puuduta enam mu palet su palg._  
_(tak jak ty, o jasnych oczach i Moja twarz, która już nigdy nie dotknie twojej)_  
- Może – Eduard odpowiedział mu spokojnie, cicho. Ot tylko ciut głośniej od piosenki. Przeciągnął się i objął go ramieniem, a druga ręka wróciła na myszkę.  
- Może?  
- _Seisan ma vaksali esisel väljakul, pimedus, vaikus ja tühjus - on öö (- Stoję przed dworcem, ciemna, cicha i pusta noc trwa wokół mnie)_ – Eduard zaśpiewał cicho razem z płytą.  
_Täiskuu puudutab katuseharjakuid,_  
_Raekoja kell enam mulle ei löö._  
_(- Księżyc w pełni dotyka szczytów dachów,_  
_Dzwon na ratuszu już dla mnie nie dzwoni)_  
- Eduardzie – zaczął bardzo poważnym tonem i zadarł głowę, aby móc patrzeć mu w oczy… w okularach odbijał się sam. – Jeszcze nocy nie ma, a ja chcę wiedzieć gdzie jedziesz.  
- A jadę gdzieś? – Eduard zdziwił się sztucznie, ale uroczo. Raivis nie mógł się nie roześmiać. Objął jego szyję i pocałował w policzek.  
- A nie? - Może… - Zostawisz mnie? – Spróbował powiedzieć to niczym przerażona wizją żona i aż sam zdziwił się jak dobrze mu to wyszło. Zazdrość chichotała pod niebem przechodzącym w fiolet. Gdzieś po drugiej stronie domu było pewnikiem widać już gwiazdy, ale to było tam, a nie tu, więc jakież miało znaczenie? Tu i tam, było i będzie, a i tak liczyło się teraz. W tych zalatanych czasach Raivis nauczył się cieszyć chwilą. Nie ważne, co będzie jutro; ważne, że teraz jest w swojej ukochanej bibliotece, a Eduard jest razem z nim. Może tylko ścieżka dźwiękowa nie ta…  
_Hüvasti sõbrad, teid iial ei unusta,_  
_hüvasti kodulinn, maja ja teed._  
_(Żegnajcie przyjaciele, nigdy o was nie zapomnę,_  
_Żegnajcie moje rodzinne miasto, twoje domy i ulice!)_  
- Nie śmiałbym…  
- Pytam poważnie – zaznaczył i wtulił się, a płyta dalej śpiewała o pożegnaniu przyjaciół.  
_Oleks, et kohti on kusagil paremaid kaugused mööduv kaugemaks teeb._  
_(Jeśli gdzieś były gdzieś lepsze miejsca,_  
_Czas upiększa minione dni…)_  
- Ja też. Po prostu przeglądam, bo może byśmy gdzieś pojechali.  
- Byśmy? – Zdziwił się i odsunął na tyle, na ile ramię Eduarda skłonne mu było pozwolić. Nie było tego miejsca dużo. - Byśmy – Eduard przytaknął. – Tak po cichutku, bez zapowiedzi.  
- To znaczy? – Nie nadążał. A może nadążał, tylko to Eduard robił coś szybciej niż normalnie i dlatego wydawało się to takie nieprawdopodobnie. Niemożliwe…  
_Kõndides üksi mööda Tallinna tänavaid,_  
_mõtlen, et homme siis ongi see päev._  
_(Idąc pustymi ulicami Tallina, myślę o tym, że jutro naprawdę jest ten dzień)_  
- Tak we dwójkę. Nie Łotwa i Estonia w odwiedzinach u… - zamyślił się, znów w jego okularach Raivis widział ekran. Przewijające się zdjęcia i napisy w krzywym zwierciadle. – Ameryki. A Raivis Galante i Eduard von Bock na zwykłej wycieczce w… Denali National Park.  
- Ale kiedy –  
Eduard uśmiechnął się, kliknęła myszka.  
- Wylot jutro wieczorem?  
_Kus tõusen ma vaikselt ja sind ei ärata,_  
_pakin ma asjad ja ära siit läen._  
_(Kiedy obudzę się cicho koło ciebie i zostawię cię śpiącą, spakuje swoje rzeczy i odejdę)_  
Raivis nie wiedział czy się roześmiać, przytulić, wstać, czy nie robić nic. Denali? Nawet nie miał pojęcia gdzie taki park się znajduje. No w Ameryce, ale jeśli jest się jednym z mniejszych państw Europy, która sama w sobie wygląda jak półwysep Azji i jest zdecydowanie mniejsza niż Ameryka Północna, a niewiele większa od samych Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki Północnej, to „w Ameryce" naprawdę niewiele mówi. Spojrzał na ekran. Alaska?  
- Jutro? – Zapytał, bo mógł się przesłyszeć. To mógł być żart. Bardzo nieładny, bo już zdążył zrobić Zazdrości nadzieję.  
- Jutro. Last minute – potwierdził Eduard. - Ale… To by trzeba się przygotować… To drugi koniec świata. Poza tym tak nagle –  
Eduard pocałował go krótko i roześmiał się.  
- Denali jutro? – Zapytał cicho.  
Piosenka zbliżała się ku końcowi. Raivis wiedział, znał ją przecież. Nie było w niej niespodzianek. Niespodziankę miał zaraz koło siebie. Przytulał ją, a ona jego. Mimo tylu wieków, wciąż było coś nieodkrytego.  
_Jäävad maha paekivimüürid ja väravad,_  
_maha jääb tee, mida astus me jalg._  
_Maha jääd sina, kel silmad on säravad,_  
_ei puuduta enam mu palet su palg._  
_(Ściany i bramy z kamienia zostaną na mną,_  
_ścieżka, którą szliśmy razem zostanie z tyłu._  
_Tak jak ty, o jasnych oczach i moja twarz, która już nigdy nie dotknie twojej)_  
- Denali jutro – roześmiał się i wtulił w Eduardową koszulę. – I żadnego bezprzewodowego Internetu i komórek. Kupimy zwykłe te na kartę tamtejsze, dla bezpieczeństwa, ale nic ponadto – dodał cichutko.  
- Dobrze.  
Wieża zamilkła na chwilę między jednym utworem a drugim. Słońce zaszło zupełnie i niebo z fioletu przechodziło w granat. - Tad ka pa tuneli izeju cauri tur, kur aug zale – Raivis zaśpiewał cichutko w koszulę Eduarda i westchnął. Eduard odsunął myszkę i oparł się wygodniej, a Raivis znalazł sobie jeszcze wygodniejszą pozycję. Gdzieś po drodze jego kapcie z cichym pac spadły na dywan. Wiatr wpadł do pokoju, zaszeleścił papierem i pierzchnął spłoszony kolejna piosenką. Trzeba było się ruszyć, spakować, może coś następnego dnia rano na szybko dokupić. Tyle rzeczy niepewnych, niezaplanowanych, ale mogły chwilę poczekać. Chociaż do końca piosenki. Płyty. Do rana. Na razie było im za dobrze. Sen spływał z nut, z wzajemnego ciepła, z dłoni rysującej nic nieznaczące szlaczki na szyi, z palców zaplątanych w poskręcane jasne kosmyki. Tak. Wszystko mogło poczekać, choć mgnienie jeszcze…

**Koniec**

Przypisy:  
Tad ka pa tuneli izeju cauri tur, kur aug zale – łot. Wyjść z tunelu tam, gdzie rośnie trawa (bardzo wolne tłumaczenie, autorka nie zna łotewskiego… zna słowniki)

Piosenki:  
„Hüvasti Tallinn" - Sõpruse Puiestee z płyty „Mustale Merele" którą zdobyć, to… no generalnie to powodzenia. Tłumaczenie własne, z cudzego tłumaczenia z estońskiego na angielski… kiedyś może przełożę sama, ech…  
Oraz fragment „Par Dimantiem" w wykonaniu Hospitāļu Iela z płyty „Nav centrs", którą zdobyć, to już w ogóle… 


End file.
